Field operations in which a team of people performs a task under real world conditions are critical to many military, lifesaving, and emergency response activities. Field operations may include, for example, military operations such as reconnaissance, convoys, force protection, and hostage rescue, as well as non-military operations such as firefighting, police actions, and emergency relief. As difficulty, scale, and criticality increase, it becomes more essential that mistakes are avoided and tactics and strategies maximize efficient use of resources. Many factors may contribute to an increase in difficulty, scale, and/or criticality. For example, field operations scenarios may take place in geographic areas where no telecommunications infrastructure network coverage is present, either because a network was never installed, a network is not functioning properly, or a network is overloaded. For instance, military operations may take place in far flung desert, mountain, and jungle locales without infrastructure. Emergency responders may work in areas where a natural disaster has disabled or overloaded existing infrastructure. Further, network connectivity may be sporadic and dynamic.